Michael Afton
:(Note, this page is possibly HIGHLY Speculative. Please keep wary of all information on this page) Michael Afton (also known as Foxy Bully, Mike Schmidt, and Jeremy Fitzgerald ) is the son of William Afton and the brother of Elizabeth, and the FNaF 4 Crying Child. He is the Manager and Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. Appearance Michael Afton is only ever seen in various minigames throughout the FNAF series. He is represented first as a man with dark blue eyes, brown hair, and purple clothing. He is later seen as an entirely purple-colored man with black eyes with small white pupils. In Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Main Gameplay), Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and Five Nights at Freddy's 6, he isn't seen, but he is the security guard working there. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he is the Foxy Bully/Protagonist we play as. In the four secret Custom Night minigames of Sister Location, Michael Afton's pre-scooped appearance is shown and reveals that his purple skin color is only there as a result of decaying due to his body being technically dead. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about Michael. He seems to have good intentions, but has ended up on the dark side of the story due to his father's actions. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location is to fix his father's actions and set the children's spirits free. Role in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator He is the owner and manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace. He has been revealed to be the player in the voice lines of the animatronics. In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Michael is instructed by Cassette Man (revealed Henry, the creator of many of the animatronics and co-owner of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza) to go to the back alley and find any animatronics that fits “paragraph 4” and salvage them. After you have salvaged all of animatronics, Cassette Man reveals his plan for them, and states that there was a way out for Micheal, but it suggests that Michael does not want to leave, as the building burns down, killing him and freeing his soul for good. Trivia *For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene in Sister Location that he was not. *Michael Afton seems to be working to fix the mistakes that his father, William Afton, made. *People commonly misspell Michael's name to be Micheal (a'' and ''e switched). *Sister Location is the first game to have more than 2 frames for Michael's sprite. *Michael Is the second protagonist to die in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, the first being his unnamed brother from Five Nights at Freddy's 4's ''minigames.'' **Not counting the minigames, Michael is the first and only protagonist to officially die (from the fire). Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Male